


Trust in love.

by Gibbo92



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood is Not a Virgin, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Butt Plugs, Dom Magnus Bane, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sexual Harassment, Spanking, Sub Alec Lightwood, Top Magnus Bane, Will add more tags as i think of them.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29765211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gibbo92/pseuds/Gibbo92
Summary: At 18 years old Alec left New york with his boyfriend sebastian after being kicked out of the family home by his father. 10 years and broken down relationship later Alec returns to New York, hes quite happy and content on being single, in fact he doesnt want to fall in love again, all he's looking for is Casual fun.Magnus Bane is fed up. Once up on time he owned a reputable BDSM club but after an idiotic mistake hes no longer proud of the club he once owned, nor is he interested in doming these wannabe subs. He's looking for something more. Hes looking for something meaningful6 months later Pandemonium has been rebranded, new furniture, New paint job and new staff and with new staff brings Alec Lightwood. The moment Magnus meets Alec hes instantly drawn to him however he has made himself clear hes not looking for anything more than something casual.Alec's immediately attracted to Magnus but knows it's not meant to be as Magnus wants something more than hes capable of giving.Can Magnus show Alec that with the right person love can work and will Alec ever learn to trust love.CHECK CHAPTER SUMMARY FOR ANY ADDITIONAL WARNINGS/TAGS
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 47
Kudos: 63





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> In this story Magnus is 35 and Alec is 28.

**Chapter 1 – Epilogue**

**“ Izzy where are you?” Alec looked around the airport for his sister.**

**“ sorry Alec, I forgot to tell you I got called into work but Simon should be there any minute. I’m really sorry"**

**“ _Alec!!”_**

“ **gotta go Iz. Simon’s here" Alec hung up the phone and walked towards Simon**

**“ Hey Man. Long time no see” Simon pulled his brother in law for a hug “ so glad your back. We’ve missed you”**

**“ yeah Its good to be back”**

**Alec walked followed Simon through the airport and to his van with his bag slung over his shoulder, as he stepped out side he wished he had brought a jumper with him. New York was a lot cooler than he remembered.**

🧡🧡🧡

**Alec looked around his childhood bedroom, he hadnt been here since he packed his bag at 18 and left home that was nearly 10 years ago, it was still the same, he suspected that was his mothers doing because if his father had his way every piece of evidence that Alec existed would be gone.**

**Picking up his bag from where he dropped it he placed it on his bed and started to unpack, he had contemplated not unpacking but he didnt know how long it would be until he found his own place.**

🧡🧡🧡

**“ There’s my gorgeous boy. Sorry I wasnt home when you got here earlier. Court was a nightmare. Did you have dinner already?" Maryse wrapped her arms around Alec and hugged him tightly, she really missed her eldest child, she still harboured a lot of anger to her now deceased husband for kicking Alec out the way he did and all because he couldnt accept his son was gay.**

**“ Hey mom. Yeah I’ve eaten. Look I’m sorry I didnt come to the funeral”**

**“ Dont be ridiculous son. I understand why you didnt and I cant say I blame you”**

**“ I know but I should have been there for you, Izzy, Jace and Max”**

**“ None of us blame you Alec, so stop blaming yourself. Let’s talk about something different. How was L.A?”**

**Alec sighed it was one thing his mother telling him not to blame himself but he did, his father may have been a homophobic bastard but his mother and his siblings had been nothing but supportive yet when they needed him he wasnt there.**

**“ I loved it but after my break up with Sebastian well there was nothing keeping me there”**

**“ I’m sorry about you and Sebastian” Maryse turned around to make Alec some coffee.**

**“ dont be. I’m not. he's nothing but a two timing piece of crap” It was true. He met Sebastian in college, he had been his first everything, first love, first kiss, first time, first Dominant not that his mother knew that part of his life. Alec had given him everything but apparent Sebastian just couldnt keep it in his pants.**

**“ Well that’s true but no relationship breakdown is nice. We'll find you a nice man now your home" Maryse placed a cup of coffee in front of Alec.**

**“ mom please. I’m not looking for a relationship, I’m swearing off them for a bit. Need to work on myself and what I want in life, before I’ll consider a relationship” A relationship was the last thing on his mind, he didnt want to fall in love again, he just wanted something casual.**

🧡🧡🧡

**Magnus stared down at the sub who had literally dropped to his knees in front of him, he let out a frustrated groan, he had a strict rule that if he wanted to play he would ask them but a few would like to push their luck. Magnus stood up from his seat “ not interested" he didnt even look at him as he dismissed him, he just kept walking to the bar.**

**“ Not playing tonight Magnus?" Raphael passed Magnus a glass of scotch.**

**“ Nope and I wont be until someone worth it comes along. Half these subs top from the bottom" He wanted someone who actually were submissive not these wannabes that came to his club.**

**“ Maybe it’s time to have an overhaul of the club. Letting Camille become co-owner was the dumbest thing you did. It’s why we have these idiots here"**

**“ No your correct which is why Monday night I’m closing this place down going for a while. It’s time this club has a rebrand” It was something that had been playing on Magnus’s mind for a while, the place needed re-doing, new paint job, new furniture the whole lot.**

**“Maybe then you might find a sub that’s worth your time.”**

**“ hmm maybe" With a smile at Raphael Magnus took his glass before heading to his office. He sure hoped Raphael was right, he had enough of not having a connection to a submissive, Casual was not something he was interested in anymore. He wanted something meaningful.**


	2. 6 months later

**_ Chapter 2 – 6 months later  _ **

**“ Magnus this is your club why arent you the one interviewing this new bartender?” Raphael complained as he walked into Magnus office and threw himself down in the chair opposite him.**

**“ Because you’re in charge of the bar Raphael. You have to work with these people so at least this way you might find someone you can actually put up with”**

**“ Eugh well please tell me this guy is at least over the age of 21? Cant be dealing with some stupidly obnoxious child”**

**“ I cant remember I gave you the applications after I pre-approved them”**

**“well that’s helpful” Raphael rolled his eyes before standing up and walking out**

🧡🧡🧡

**Alec looked at his phone before looking back up at the building, he knew he was at the right building but he wasnt sure where he had to go.**

**“ are you Alexander Lightwood?” Alec spun round to find someone behind him**

**“ Yeh that’s me. Call me Alec please” Alec held his hand out to the stranger.**

**“ Raphael Santiago” Raphael shook Alec’s hand “ if you would follow me"**

**Alec followed Raphael into the building through the backdoor and into a small office.**

**“ Please take a seat” Raphael sat down “I’m going to cut straight to the chase. This club at the front of house is just a regular club but that’s not where you will be working if you get the job, this establishment is also a BDSM club. Will that be a problem?” Raphael sat back and waited, this was normally the time any potential employee would either run out or would start acting like children who just received a sex talk by their parents, Raphael was surprised when Alec had barely reacted**

**Alec shifted in his seat, never once when he applied for this job did the thought that he would be applying to be a bartender in a BDSM club “ Its not a problem at all. Everyone has different likes and dislikes in every aspects of their lives. It’s not like I can judge”**

**“ are you in the lifestyle. Sorry that was a bit intrusive of me. You dont have to answer that”**

**Alec was a little taken back by the question he wasn’t expecting that “ its okay. I’m not ashamed or embarrassed by my lifestyle choice but yeah I am. ”**

**“ Your hired”**

**“ just like that?” Alec was very confused, he barely had an interview**

**“ you have experience in bartending which means I dont have to waste my time training someone, your previous employer did nothing but sing your praises in fact and I quote** _Alec lightwood is a hard worker and if I could have found a way to make him stay I would have_ **also as soon as I mentioned this was a BDSM club you didnt run out of here like a deer in headlights nor did you act like a school boy who just had a sex talk with his mommy. So in my eyes your perfect for the job. So any questions”**

**Alec was still in shock with being offered the job so quickly but he didnt want to live in his childhood bedroom forever “ just one. When do I start?”**

🧡🧡🧡

**“ so do we have our new bartender or am I forced to pull rank on you” Magnus laughed, he sure hoped Raphael had found someone. They reopened on Monday and was still a bartender short.**

**“ yeah I have. Actually it was the first person I interviewed, he has experience with working in a bar so no training required and also he’s part of the lifestyle himself”**

**“ Sub or dom?” Magnus was curious.**

**“ I didnt ask”**

**“ hmm. Okay. Right well seeing as we have our final member of staff let’s celebrate” Magnus got up from his seat behind his desk and grabbed his Jacket, he couldnt help but chuckle when he saw Raphael’s face “ oh come on. You love it really”**

**🧡🧡🧡**

**“ I cant believe my brother has a job in a 50 shade club” Jace past Alec a beer.**

**“ please dont refer to it as that again. That film is just.. oh doesn’t matter you dont understand. It’s a BDSM club” Alec rolled his eyes, He knew Jace didnt mean any harm.**

**“ Oooh maybe you'll find yourself a handsome new Dom. One better than that Verlac prick!, I’m determined to find you a nice guy Alec.” Izzy flopped down next to Alec.**

**“ god Iz your worse than mom about finding me a nice man to settle down with. I’m not looking for a relationship, I just want something Casual and fun. Look whilst Love is obviously something that works for you two. It’s just not for me” Alec groaned what was it about his family that wanted him to settle down.**

**“ we just want you to be happy”**

**“ I am happy, I’m very happy.”**

🧡🧡🧡

**Magnus smiled as he stepped into Pandemonium finally after 6 months of going over every detail his club was finally open.**

**“ Congratulations my friend”**

**“ Jem, Tessa, Will. I’m so glad you could make it” Magnus pulled his friends into a group hug**

**“ We wouldnt miss it for the world. We’ve been looking forward to the re-opening. Not been the same without having the club. Anyway we wont keep you. I’m sure you have lots to do.”**

**“ Yeah but first I’m going to go have a drink. See you three later” Magnus waved to his friends as he made his way to the bar.**

**“ I presume you want your usual Magnus” Raphael slid Magnus his drink “ I’ll admit I was worried you wouldnt have pulled all this off in 6 months but you did”**

**“ Raphael I’m offended. You should know by now that when I say I’m going to do something I’m going to do it” Magnus scoffed, He glanced around the room, Everyone seemed happy, bartenders were doing their jobs, nobody was having to wait long to be served, there was screams of pleasure, overall opening night was going well.**

**Magnus was about to turn his attention back on Raphael when someone caught his attention, for a moment he forgot about everyone around him but the man a few yards away, he was absolutely breath-taking, he couldnt help but ask himself “ Who are you?”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fear not our boys will be meeting in the next chapter.
> 
> 💜💜💜


	3. First meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SEXUAL HARASSMENT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHECK CHAPTER SUMMARY FOR ANY ADDITIONAL WARNINGS/TAGS

**Chapter 3 – First meeting.**

**Alec finished up serving the person in front of him when he felt someone’s eyes watching him, he looked out of the corner and spotted the person that was staring at him, for a moment he forgot what he was suppose to be doing, he was captivated by the man’s beauty.**

**🧡🧡🧡**

**“ Who is he?” Magnus tore his eyes away from the bartender that had caught his eye and looked at Raphael.**

**“ who?”**

**“ Tall, dark and handsome with that neck tattoo”**

**“ Oh him. That’s Alexander Lightwood. Although he goes by Alec. He was the person I interviewed the other day, the one who is in the lifestyle”**

**“ Hmm. Well I better go introduce myself to my new member of staff" Magnus downed the last of his drink before sliding off the bar stool and heading down to where the man that had captivated his attention.**

**Alec noticed that the guy who was staring at him earlier walking towards him, he couldnt help but glance down at his wrist and saw he had on a neon pink band**

**Pandemonium like the club Alec use to belong too used a similar wrist band system. Different colours meant different things. And if a person wore a neon pink band it meant they were a dominant and they weren’t playing.**

**“ Well hello there. I’m Magnus, Magnus Bane and you are?” Magnus held out his hand as he flirted with his new bartender,**

**“ if that’s the case then shouldn’t you know who I am? I mean considering your my boss or is it that you’re my boss’s boss sir" as soon as the word sir left his mouth he wanted to take it back, it wasn’t necessarily the fact he called him sir after all Magnus was his boss but it was the way the word came out, he just hoped Magnus wouldnt notice**

**Magnus heart fluttered so his new employee was a submissive, Magnus couldnt help but think how good Alec would look on his knees if front of him. No Magnus, now is not the time. focus**

**” well it's a polite thing to do, you know asking a gentleman his name.”**

**“ Well if that’s the case. Hi. I’m Alexander. Alec”**

**“ Alexander It’s a pleasure to meet you, I wont keep you, I just wanted to come and introduce myself, if you need anything dont hesitate to call me at anytime”**

**“ err thanks” Alec was sure if it wasnt dimly lit Magnus would be able to see the blush in his face.**

**“ Well until next time..goodbye Alexander” Magnus smiled before walking away, Alec couldn’t take his eyes off him.**

**🧡🧡🧡**

**It was nearing the end of the night, and Alec was about to head out when someone called his name, he spun round and his stomach dropped seeing who it was. It was a friend of Sebastian’s. The guy made him incredibly uncomfortable, his eyes would always linger just a little bit longer than most whenever Sebastian would take them to the club in L.A.**

**“ Hi Jonathan.”**

**“ 6 months without a Dom and you’ve forgotten your manners little one. Its sir to you”**

**Alec wanted to roll his eyes at the nickname, he wasnt even sure where that came from cause he was far from being little.**

**“ I dont have to call you sir. I neither belong to the club nor am I yours” Alec went to push past him but he grabbed his arm.**

**“I always thought Seb was too soft of a dom. How about you sub for me and I’ll show you what a really Dom is like. I bet your ass would look all pretty when its nice and red" Jonathan backed Alec up into the corner.**

**Alec knew he was bigger and stronger than Jonathan but for some reason he froze, he couldnt do anything.**

**🧡🧡🧡**

**It had been a good first night, Magnus actually now had a club he could be proud of, it had been unfortunate that he hadnt seen Alec again but everyone wanted to talk to him for some reason or another, when he had eventually made it back to the bar near the end of the night Raphael had informed him that he had just sent Alec home as the bar was quieting down.**

**He was about to head up to his office when he noticed that Alec hadnt quite left and he was talking to some guy but he could tell by Alec’s body language he was not happy about the person’s presence, he could tell that whatever Alec had just said to the guy had annoyed him and that as Alec tried to leave the guy had grabbed him and backed him into the wall, he waited for Alec to push the guy away but he hadnt.**

**Magnus was furious if there was one thing that made him sick was people forcing unwanted attention on other people, immediately he sprung into action, he waved to a bouncer telling him to follow him before going over to Alec.**

**“ Excuse me what hell are you doing!!” Magnus watched as the guy stepped back from Alec.**

**“ Nothing. Me and Alec are old pals and just catching up arent we?”**

**“ is that right Alexander" Magnus waited for Alec to say something but he was still rooted to the spot “ I tell you what I think was going on, you were sexually harassing him and I dont stand for that kind of behaviour”**

**Magnus turned around to the bouncer “ Get him out of here”**

**“ you cant do that" Jonathan snarled as the bouncer grabbed him**

**“ Oh contrary little boy, I think you will find that I can kick you out of here and I will, you see this is my club and Alec here is my member of staff and I protect my staff like family. If I ever see you in my club again its wont be my bouncer here you will have to worry about” Magnus watched as Jonathan was removed from the club before turning his attention back on Alec who was still not moving.**

**“ Alexander I’m going to touch your arm” Gently Magnus placed his hand on Alec’s arm and when he didnt flinch Magnus continued “ I’m going to guide you to my office okay where you will be safe”**

**Alec just nodded, he wanted to tell him that he was okay and Jonathan had only caught him off guard but one he couldnt get his mouth to work and two he found he didnt want to lie to Magnus.**

**Magnus had just come to the stairs that lead to his office when Raphael appeared**

**“ I saw what happened, do you need anything”**

**“ can you bring up some chocolate in 15 minutes?”**

**“ of course Magnus. Look after him, I actually dont mind this guy"**

**Magnus nodded as he guided Alec up the stairs and into his office “ Alexander I’m going to guide you to the sofa" once Alec was sat on the sofa, Magnus went to his mini fridge and pulled out a bottle of water and took it back to Alec.**

**“ I want you to take little sips at first, don’t over do it” Magnus knelt in front of Alec and watched as he took little sips of the water, after 5 minutes had past Alec spoke.**

**“ you didnt have to do that but thank you”**

**“ Alexander you work in my club therefore I am responsible for what happens to you when you are here, plus I hate people like him, no one should ever act that way towards another human being. Do you want to talk about it”**

**“ I..his name is Jonathan, Jonathan Morgenstern, he’s a friend of my ex boyfriend, and well he’s a sleaze bag”**

**“ I hope you dont mind but Raphael told me you are in the lifestyle, am I correct in assuming your ex boyfriend was in it too”**

**“ Erm yeah he actually introduced me to it, he was my Dom" Alec didnt know why he gave up that bit of information, he felt comfortable around Magnus.**

**“ ah I see. Anyway continue”**

**“ I’ve never liked Jonathan, whenever Seb would take me to the club we belonged too in L.A, he would always be there and his eyes would always linger just a little bit longer, use to make me very uncomfortable but Seb always told me that he meant no harm, to stop being stupid and it was only because he was jealous that I was his and not Jonathan’s”**

**Magnus clenched his fist, even if it had been the case that the Jonathan guy had been jealous, Alec’s ex had a duty to put his subs mind at rest not belittle him. What a dick.**

**“ I know, Sebastian is grade a asshole, he’s also a two timing bastard” Alec chuckled at the look on Magnus’s face “ yeah you said that out loud”**

**“ Sorry I didnt mean to say it out loud, it’s just I’ve been Dom for years and I really hate the bad ones. I’m sorry that he cheated on you, is that why your in New York?”**

**“ yeah, I’m actually from New York but my father kicked me out of the house at 18 for being gay so I left New York for 10 years and moved to L.A with my ex. If it wasnt for my relationship ending and my father being dead I wouldnt have come back”**

**Magnus felt bad for the guy, he knew what it was like having a father that couldnt accept the fact his son liked men “ my father did a similar thing to me, he cut me off financially and disowned me when he found out I was bisexual. So what happened tonight with Jonathan"**

**“ Well I was leaving and I heard my name being shouted that’s when I turned around and saw it was him so I politely said hi but he didnt like the fact that I called him by his name and well after that he said things and then backed me into the corner and I froze, I dont know why I know I should have pushed him away but I..I.. “ Alec couldnt continue remembering what happened had freaked him out and he knew if he continued he would probably start crying.**

**“ Hey. Alexander it’s okay, you dont have to continue, it’s okay. Your safe here. Jonathan cant hurt you" just then Raphael popped his head around the door.**

**“ Here’s the chocolate you asked for. Also I’ve sent the last people home and closed up, do you need anything else?” Raphael walked over and placed the chocolate on the desk.**

**“ No, go home to Rosa, you know she’s probably waiting for you to come home" Magnus waved Raphael off who nodded at him.**

**“ See you Alec, and great first night"**

**“ Thanks Raphael"**

**Once Raphael had left Magnus turned his attention back on Alec “ eat this, once you’ve eaten it and finished that bottle of water I’ll drive you home"**

**“ You dont have to do that. I’m more than capable to get home myself, submissives arent incapable of looking after themselves" Alec wasnt sure why he snapped after all Magnus had been nothing but nice to him.**

**“ now your putting words in my mouth Alexander, of course you or any submissive arent incapable of looking after themselves. Even if you weren’t a sub, I would still be giving you a ride home, it was my club you were harassed in, it’s the least I can do" Magnus looked at Alec sternly.**

**Alec felt a shiver go up his spin whether Magnus meant to or not he could spot a Dom stare a mile off “ Sorry, I..”**

**“ No need to apologise Alexander. No harm done. Now come on eat and drink up you must be tired”**

**“ Yes sir” Alec’s eyes went wide “ I...I...err"**

**“ relax Alexander, I know what you meant" Magnus winked at him before standing up and turning around and walking to his desk.**

**🧡🧡🧡**

**“ I’m right in assuming it’s been a while since you’ve been active?” Magnus asked Alec as they drove through the city, he was dropping Alec home which was half an hour away.**

**“ not since my ex no...”**

**“ You dont have to answer me but and I’m just curious do you miss it"**

**Alec thought about it, he supposed he did miss it, being a submissive was just as natural as breathing air to him “ you know what I do"**

**“ is it just one thing you miss about it or is it everything"**

**“ I have a habit to be lost in my own head and over think things and submitting stops that, it makes my head clearer so I suppose that’s the main thing I miss about it. If that makes sense”**

**“ It makes perfect sense, it’s a reason why I miss it.. being an active Dom that is" Magnus couldnt understand what it was about Alec but he just felt a connection to him that he hadnt felt before.**

**“ why aren’t you active in the lifestyle. You own the club?”**

**“ I got fed up, before I rebranded the club it was full of wannabes, people who didnt understand the true meaning of submission but I suppose that was kind of my fault you see my ex girlfriend is a despiteful manipulative bitch and I was stupid enough to let her co-own my club and she turned my club into something I didnt want”**

**“ I’m sorry”**

**“ ah dont be, we live and learn but it made me realise that I’m no longer looking for just fun, I need something meaningful”**

**Alec felt a pang of disappointment he liked Magnus and felt some kind of connection to him and had a feeling Magnus did too but they wanted the opposite.**

**Neither men said anything more to each other as Magnus drove Alec home, eventually they pulled up outside of Alec’s childhood home.**

**“ Alexander look, I dont normally do such a thing especially with members of my staff or someone I’ve just met however For almost two years I’ve closed myself off to feeling anything for anyone. Man or woman. You’ve unlocked something in me”**

**“I’m confused”**

**“I suppose what I’m trying to say is that I feel something between us Alexander and you can say no and it wont effect your job but would you be interested in maybe exploring that with me"**

**Alec closed his eyes and took a deep breathe “ look I wont deny I feel like there’s something between us but I’m not looking for anything serious, Its not something I want. I’m sorry”**

**Magnus’s heart sank of course he would go for the person who wanted something casual, he shook himself off “ it’s okay Alexander I understand. It’s fine. It’s late you should get some rest and I will see you later today at work”**

**“ Of course. Thank you for earlier and dropping me home it’s very much appreciate” Alec climbed out of the car.**

**“ your welcome Alexander sleep well" once Alec had closed the car door, Magnus waved as he drove off, Alec watched as Magnus drove away, he kind of regretted his decision in turning Magnus down but they were too different and just wanted different things.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note. 
> 
> For this story Clary isnt a morgernstern therefore Jonathan isnt her brother. Her father is unknown and she was raised by Luke.


	4. A suggestion

**Chapter 4 – A suggestion**

**Despite what Magnus told him Alec hadnt seen Magnus once in the last 3 weeks, he knew he was okay and was in the building as Raphael had told others, it was obvious that Magnus was avoiding him and it was really starting to get to him.**

**“ okay Alec, what gives you have been so moody lately" Jace was starting to get frustrated with Alec’s mood.**

**“ What you on about I’m always moody”**

**“ Okay more moody than usual then. You've gone so moody lately, even mom has noticed and started to get worried"**

**“ Has Sebastian been in contact after what happened with Jonathan, cause you know that slimy little bastard would have told him by now, do I need to fly to L.A and kick his ass.**

**“ No Izzy I haven’t heard or seen Seb since I told him I never wanted to see his face again. Fine I didn’t tell you everything about the night Magnus rescued me, short of it is that Magnus confessed that he was interested in me but I turned him down and since that night I haven’t seen him since even though I know he’s been in the building”**

**“ do you like him"**

**“ I dont know Iz.. I’ll admit I felt something”**

**“ Then why the hell did you turn him down for” Jace whacked Alec around the head “ I maybe straight but even I know when a guy is hot”**

**“ Because he isnt interested in something casual, he wants something meaningful which is the opposite to what I want”**

**“ Not all men are like Sebastian you know, there are good ones out there"**

**“ Seb doesn’t have anything to do with this..I..”**

**“ Alec your boss is on the phone he said he tried to call you on your cell but there was no answer" Max shouted from the house.**

**“ Raphael?”**

**“ no I think he said his name was Magnus”**

**Alec froze, maybe Magnus had been avoiding him to think up a valid reason to fire him.**

**“ Alec, Magnus is waiting on the phone" Izzy gently nudged Alec on the shoulder.**

**“ Yeah of course" Alec got up off the grass and wondered into the house, taking deep breath he picked up the phone.**

**“ Alec here"**

**“ Oh thank god you answered I thought you might ignore me after the way I’ve behaved the last few weeks which I’m very sorry about”**

**“ No it’s ok. I assume your ringing for a reason"**

**“ Oh yes sorry, Raphael has had to take some unexpected time off as his sister has on going health problems and will be off for the next month and Raphael has done nothing but sing your praises and trust me he never does that even for me and I’m his best friend anyway I’m getting off point I need someone to manage the bar I’d do it myself but if I’m honest I dont really know how to run a bar from the behind the scenes as such which is kind of funny as I own a club with a bar”**

**“ Isnt that what the assistant bar manager is for?”**

**“ It is but unfortunately he has the next two months off due to an operation. What do you say help a guy out, you will be paid as a bar manager”**

**“ Yeah sure. I could do with the extra cash"**

**“ Alexander your life saver. Even though the club is closed tonight do you mind coming in to do inventory”**

**“ of course not. What time do you need me to come in?”**

**“ is 6pm okay?”**

**“ yeah that’s okay. I’ll be there”**

**“ Thank you. I will see you then”**

**Alec hung up of the phone and ran his hand through his hair, this was going to be interesting.**

**🧡🧡🧡**

**“ how does Raphael do all this and not get bored” Magnus flopped down onto a chair.**

**“ its not that bad Magnus, look I’m sure you have club paperwork to do I can finish this on my own” If anything Alec would rather Magnus leave he was finding it incredibly difficult to concentrate with him around. It was to distracting.**

**“ No, no. Its fine, I brought you in last minute so its the least I can do.” Magnus stood up and grabbed the pen he had dropped “ plus it will take less time if two of us work on it”**

**“okay”**

**One hour later and they were finally finished.**

**“ I think Raphael deserves a raise. I had no idea the amount of work he puts in making sure the bar stay stocked up. Thank you for helping me out Alexander, let me treat you to dinner” Magnus hadn’t been able to get Alec out of his head since he drove him home, he had tried to avoid him but it was impossible really he was drawn to him.**

**“ you don’t have to do that Magnus, honestly”**

**“ I know I don’t but I want to but also I have something I want to run by you.”**

**“ what’s that?” Alec was curious.**

**“ have dinner with me and find out”**

**“ I’m not really dressed up for dinner though”**

**“ We'll order here food for here. Please Alexander”**

**Alec sighed, he knew he needed to get out of here being around Magnus was getting harder but he was also curious as what Magnus had to say.**

**“ Make dinner a pizza and you have yourself a deal"**

**Magnus let out a deep belly laugh “ you drive a hard bargain Mr Lightwood but you have yourself a deal"**

**🧡🧡🧡**

**“ so really your brother Jace just took all his clothes off and jumped in the lake naked just to get a girl to agree to go out with him" Both men had not long finished their dinner and was now sat on the couch in Magnus's office.**

**“ yeah but it worked. She’s now his wife” Alec picked up his drink before taking a long sip, it was nice to have someone to tell these silly stories to Sebastian had never really been interested in listening to them.**

**“ Well your family sound delightful”**

**“ yep, I love them, I just regret not spending much time with them over the last 10 years but there isn’t much I can do about that"**

**“ but you can change it now Alexander. Your probably wondering what I want to talk to you about?”**

**“ Yeah I’ve been trying not to think about it but its driving me crazy”**

**“ will you promise to listen to what I have to say before making a decision”**

**“ of course Magnus"**

**“ but first I need to know when you say nothing serious what do you actually mean?”**

**“ I don’t quite...” Alec was a little confused as to what Magnus quite meant.**

**“ you know are you looking for just sex or friendship and sex?”**

**It was a good question Alec hadn’t really thought about it, he knew he didn’t want a relationship but did he just want meaningless sex with men he didn’t really know or did he want someone he could actually trust and know.**

**“ Alexander there’s no shame in whatever you want"**

**“ I don’t think I could have sex with someone I don’t know, its not me but what are you getting at Magnus”**

**“I like you Alexander and whilst I know I should walk away because we both want different things but I’m finding I can’t nor do I want to walk away so here’s my proposition. Be my sub, that’s all. I’m not asking for a relationship just sex and friendship”**

**“ but how is that fair to you. You want something more"**

**“ yes but I want you more Alexander, I wasn’t lying when I said you’ve unlocked something in me” Magnus placed his hand on Alec’s knee “ plus a friendship is something more than I’ve had in ages"**

**“ can I think about it?” Alec was unsure. He didn’t know what to do.**

**“ of course Alexander, you don’t need to give me an answer now” Magnus glanced up at the clock and saw it was nearly midnight “ let me give you a lift home its late"**

**🧡🧡🧡**

**“ Alec this is a nice surprise what you doing here?” Izzy looked at her brother it looked like he hadn’t slept**

**“ can’t a big brother surprise his sister for lunch?” Alec's actual reason for showing up at his sisters work was because he couldn’t get Magnus’s damn offer out of his head, he had barely slept after Magnus dropped him home, he didn’t know what to do he needed his sisters advice.**

**“ He can but that’s more Jace and Max’s thing so what gives" Izzy knew Alec to well he obviously needed to talk about something.**

**“ fine. Its about Magnus”**

**“ come on then big brother, I know the perfect place for lunch"**

**🧡🧡🧡**

**“ so what shall I do Izzy” Alec had just finish telling Isabelle all about what Magnus had offered him.**

**“ I think you should go for it but I can tell that your unsure. Why?”**

**“ Because he told me wanted something more than just sex then he turns around and offers this. I just don’t understand how this is a fair deal”**

**“ A friendship is something meaningful, something meaningful doesn’t have to be a full blown relationship. From what you’ve told me about Magnus I don’t think he would have offered the deal. Look put the something meaningful aside do you want what Magnus is offering?”**

**“ yeah I do but...”**

**“ no Alec. Don’t do what you always do"**

**“ what’s that"**

**“ over think it”**

**“ I...” Izzy had a point he couldn’t help but over think things.**

“ **Look… If it’s what you want, if it makes you happy, then go for it.”**

**Alec picked up his drink and sat back, maybe Izzy was right, maybe he was trying to make it more complicated than it was suppose to be.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couple of updates.
> 
> Protecting family - chapter 4 will be up on Monday 
> 
> Learning to Love yourself - chapter 2 should be up by the end of next week.
> 
> 💜💜💜

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. 
> 
> keep an eye out on my Instagram https://instagram.com/malecfanficwritergibbo92 for possible sneak peeks of this story and other future story I may write. 
> 
> 💜💜💜


End file.
